


An Unfortunate Mishap

by gingeringfigs



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident happens during training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortunate Mishap

#    
An Unfortunate Mishap   


# 

The sound of leather ripping resounded through the high vaulted sparring hall of Castle Oblivion. There was a moment of stunned silence which was broken by indignant splutterings and a "Whoops." which didn't sound very apologetic at all. In fact, it was more like a satisfied purr of a cat which had caught a canary and ate it with LOTS of cream. With a cherry on top.

Struggling to pull the mutiliated leather coat further down his thighs, Roxas was increasingly uncomfortably aware of a draft in his _nether_ regions. He squeezed his legs together when a breeze threatened to unveil his modesty. Tomato red with furious embarrassment, he threw his keyblade at Axel, hoping to knock him and his teeth out. The _bastard._

"AXEL! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" His voice broke on the last syllable and died in an embarrassing squeak. So much for his non-existent dignity. He watched sullenly as Axel nonchalantly blocked the keyblade with his chakram. It still had bits of leather impaled on its wicked points. Roxas would have scrambled for the torn off piece of leather to protect his modesty if Axel's chakrams didn't have the nasty tendency to burn whatever they touched into ash. He glared.

"Well, well, you were a tad too slow in dodging my Chakrams." Axel smirked, a cheshire grin that threatened to crack his face into two. Then he had the UTTER CHEEK to _LEER._ Almost unconsciously, Roxas squeezed his legs together even more and increased his struggles in pulling the resistant leather down. Damn leather. He was going to have to talk with Xemnas sometime soon about changing the official uniform.

"You sure got great legs though. They're better than Larxene's even." Axel's green eyes gleamed and that was the final straw. He lunged.

"YOU BASTARD." Knocking Axel over onto the ground, he tried to punch Axel in the eye. However it was stopped and Axel quickly flipped them over and grabbed his wrists. He jerked his hands over his head and pressed down onto Roxas's struggling body with his weight. It was all over within a flash. Panting with exertion and still red-faced, Roxas sulked. Then he kicked Axel in the head with his boot. Hard.

"OW! What the fuck was that for!" He clapped a hand to the back of his head and grimaced in pain. Roxas smirked and slyly said, "Well, well, you were too careless in underestimating me."

"Oh yeah, I underestimated your _flexibility."_ Wincing with pain, Axel still managed to pull off a wholly perverted grin and Roxas's mouth fell open in disbelief. Frozen with shock, Roxas didn't resist when Axel trailed a gloved hand up one pale smooth thigh and slipped under the leather coat-which-is-now-a-miniskirt. Then he squawked.

"AXEL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU- _OH._ " It died off into a moan. Struggling for coherency against the tides of pleasure, Roxas gasped, "You are paying for my _ah!_ new uniform and the laundry, just you know, _ah!,_ Zexion is going to _AH!_ bitch about it..."

"Yare, yare, yare. I got it. I have it memorized. You really are _slow_ though..." He teased torn edge further up and admired the contrast of black leather against pale skin. "Wow, it sure does make for easier access, baby." Roxas went still and there was a dangerous glint in his eye. Before he realized anything, Axel found himself on his back and Roxas was stalking away in a righteous huff.

"You are NOT coming near me for the next two weeks." Startled, Axel watched that tantalizing pert ass sway away; tattered leather barely covering it. Yup, his suspicions were confirmed.

"I never pinned you for the commando- OW!" The keyblade successfully incapacitated Axel this time round.

 **Fin.**


End file.
